Dime que me quieres
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Cavilaciones y cavilaciones, talvez te terminen enredando tanto que al final recibas un guantazo por hacer esperar a quien no debes...


**Dime que me quieres**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**By: La trinidad del caos/El mundo de lalala**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

N.A: Aqui como siempre su corresponsal de guerra, digo su loca autora, desde los confines del Mundo de lalala o mas conocida como Galax, en las oficinas centrales de Zapatos rojos S.A., no es broma, en fin que espero que la espera valga la pena, aqui un nuevo fic para las fanticas del Kakairu, espero, que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora estoy triste, si triste, pues aunque parezca indiferente, aunque parezca que disfruto de mi solitaria vida , la verdad es que muchas veces no es asi, me costó mucho admitirlo, pero al final comprendi, que en la vida la soledad no es tan buena compañia como yo creí pues llega a cansar, despues de todo, para conversar se necesitan dos, y yo ya me canse de conversar con fantasmas que solo hablan en mi cabeza.

Hay algo que quiero oir de los labios de "alguien", desde hace no mucho debo confesar, y me sorprendio bastante, no por ser "esa" persona en particular, sino, porque nunca pense que esto pudiese ocurrirme, jamas quise nada, despues de todo al final todo lo que tenemos desaparece, nada es eterno y construir castillos sobre arena no es algo que me interesase, no creo que el hecho de que "esa" persona sea de mi mismo genero sea preocupante, despues de todo nunca me interesaron ni hombre ni mujer, mas como dice un ninja Copia, fijate bien por donde caminas pues podrias como yo caer en las aletas de un "inocente" delfin, ahora que lo pienso ese podria ser mi legado para las nuevas generaciones, es una lastima que en esa nueva generacion no vaya a quedar ningun Hatake, pues dos hombre no pueden tener hijos, y como yo estoy interesado en cierto sensei, es obvio que hiciesemos lo que hiciesemos no habrian niños con la mitad de sus genes y la mitad de los mios, pero a que seria interesante un clan Hatake-Umino, que alguien me golpee por la cursileria que acabo de pensar, mas la parecer nadie puede evitar aborregarse al estar enamorado, si hay alguien que pueda que me muestre el como.

Con solo mirarlo, mis pasos cambian de direccion y se redirijen a un lugar no tan lejos de mi camino perdido en la vida, camino mas rapido para atraparlo pero siempre que me acerco se me esfuma, como si realmente fuese un criatura marina.

Esta persona me hace querer sonreir de nuevo, mi angel de fe, en el que depositare, si me dejase, mis esperanzas, sueños, mis miedos, mas s é que el tambien lleva una pesada carga de soledad sobre sus hombros, ironico me resulta, pues él de todos los hombres es tan o más amado por la gente del pueblo como el mismisimo Hokage.

Se que muchos sueñan con atraparlo en sus redes, yo prefiero verlo libre, libre de preocupaciones, de falsas sonrisas, de dolor y verlo sonreir de verdad, mas yo no soy quien pueda hacerlo, asi que solo me conformo observando. Yo tengo mis propios fantasmas con los que lidiar, y traumas que sanar. No me atreveria a acercarme a el tan roto como estoy ahora e intentar coserle el alma, seguramente seria desastroso.

Mas no puedo evitar, al verle cerca mio o hablando con otro, desear poder refugiarme en su alma, aunque esta este tan rota como la mia, y que se dejase amar, pues es para mi como una mañana llena de sol, con su piel morena sabor a tierra mojada, sus orbes ocres y llenas de una calidez y esperanza, que me calientan y que me ahogan. Mas recuerdo mis cavilaciones y me contengo, pues no es el momento, no aun, me repito como un mantra para calmar la sensacion que me deja su cercania.

Asi que seguire intentando calmar mi espiritu y mi boca, aun no esta listo y yo tampoco para oir lo que mi alma quiere clamar, pero estoy seguro que no tardare, no esta vez, para algo que me interesa jamas llego tarde, asi que esperame y...

... Dime que me quieres, como yo te quiero a ti - Eso fue lo que dijo cierto espantapajaros y cierto delfin a quien se lo dijo lo golpeo y le contesto

- Ya te estaba tardando Bakashi - con una sonrisa y aun con el puño cerrado

- Estaba tratando de ensanchar el camino perdido de la vida para dos? - contesto sobandose sorprendido el lugar donde fue agredido

- Buena escusa baka, pero, yo prefiero una cena para dos en estos momentos, ya hablaremos de ensanchar nuestro camino en comun cuando vea un anillo en esta mano - le dijo mostrandole la mano izquierda, el peliplata sonrio ante la sonrisa orgullosa del otro

- Por el momento ando sin blanca - y tomando esa mano la enlazo con la suya - pero esto bastara? - sonrio con su clasica sonrisa pero con algo mas de sinceridad

- Si, basta y sobra - Sonriendo ambos hombres caminaron en direccion a un nuevo camino, uno no tan perdido, despues de todo dos pueden hallar un destino, mas si uno esta descocido y otro esta roto, si uno es un ninja genio aunque un poco extraño y el otro es alguien que entiende la genialidad complicada del otro, o que uno sea un jonin y esta loco y el otro sabe que no tiene todas las tuercas bien si le encanta trabajar con pregenins...

En resumidas cuentas: que al camino perdido de la vida no le queda otro remedio que ensancharse a menos que quisiese quedarse vacio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

N.A: Espero que les halla gustado, espero regersar pronto con otro fic.


End file.
